


B/R/D- The First Time

by SupernaturallyNaturalWriting



Series: B/R/D- Adventures in Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyNaturalWriting/pseuds/SupernaturallyNaturalWriting





	B/R/D- The First Time

When he’d picked up the chick in the bar Dean was expecting that it’d only be them. The usual one night stand. So when Rhonda suggested a third party, another man, Dean was hesitant, but Rhonda was quick-witted, charming, and sexy as fuck. So Dean had accepted.

And boy was he fucking glad he had.

Benny was manly in a way that set Dean’s blood on fire. He was all muscle and beard and when he kissed Dean it burned in a way that was impossible with women. It ran straight to Dean’s dick which was now straining against his jeans. He moaned when Rhonda came up behind him, running her hands down his back and then up under his shirt. Her nails scratched at his skin and he couldn’t help but thrust forward into Benny’s thigh.

“Easy now, sweetheart,” Benny drawls pulling away from Dean, “we got all night.”

Dean groans but watches, fascinated, as Benny pulls his shirt off, revealing a hairy chest and muscles that he is, quite frankly, envious of.

“Your turn, baby boy,” Rhonda tells him before pulling Dean’s shirt off as well.

Benny crowds into his space again before Dean can process it and Dean gets lost in the kissing. Lost in the way Rhonda runs her hands over Dean's stomach, his chest, pinching his nipples before pulling away. Dean whimpers at the loss and he can feel Benny’s chuckle resonating through his body. Benny steps back as well, putting a hand on Dean’s back and guiding him towards the bed.

“We’re gonna take care of you tonight, Cher,” Benny tells as he kneels in front of Dean and works off his shoes and socks.

Rhonda pulls Dean forward into a kiss and the taste of whiskey on her lips has Dean moaning again. The kiss is all kinds of filthy and hot and it grounds Dean in a way he didn’t know he needed. Rhonda bites Dean’s bottom lip and he thrusts forward into Benny’s hands.

“Lift your hips,” Benny orders and Dean does just that as Benny pulls his jeans and boxers down his legs and tosses them somewhere behind him.

Now Dean is the only one without clothes and he can feel the blood rush to his dick as it gets impossibly harder. Rhonda has her hands in Dean’s hair as she kisses and nips at his neck and Benny in running soothing hands down his sides.

“Come ‘ere sweetheart,” Benny murmurs before pulling Rhonda away from Dean’s neck and into a kiss.

Dean groans at the sight and moves to touch his dick only for Rhonda to catch his hand. She threads her fingers through his and both She and Benny are smiling now and Dean can’t help but smile too.

“How often do you guys do this?” Dean asks when they pull away to breathe, Rhonda resting her head on Benny’s shoulder.

Benny pulls Rhonda’s shirt off and both men moan when they see she’s not wearing a bra. Rhonda smirks at them before lowering herself onto Dean’s lap. Dean automatically grips her hips and groans at the pressure and friction that send his pleasure to another level.

“Jesus that’s hot,” Benny groans, pushing his palm into his jeans.

Dean eyes Benny hungrily as the man pulls his pants down, toeing off his shoes and pulling his socks off in graceful movements. His boxers follow and Dean’s relieved when he’s not the only one available for perusal.

“You’re hot,” Dean counters. Rhonda grinds down and Dean groans.

She slides off Dean’s lap and then Benny’s in his space, pushing Dean back and straddling his hips. Dean loses track of Rhonda when Benny kisses him. Dean runs his hands down Benny’s back while Benny grips Dean’s hair and tugs it back, moving Dean to the position he wants.

By the time Benny pulls back Dean is panting and wanting more and everything gets better when Rhonda straddles his face, her jeans discarded during his and Benny’s makeout session.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, darlin’,” Rhonda purrs, “you’re gonna eat me while Benny rims you. Then he’s gonna fuck you while I ride your dick. Sound good, baby?”

“Fuck. Yes.” Dean hisses, his dick is already leaking and he’s completely ready for this to happen, “fucking yes.”

“You’re fucking perfect Dean,” Rhonda says before she moves so that Dean can finally, finally, taste her.

Dean groans at the taste and feels a flash of pride when Rhonda echoes his groans and grinds down. Benny and Rhonda kiss on more time and then Benny is moving Dean’s legs, he spreads them wide and ducks down.

“Fuck,” Dean groans when Benny licks him for the first time. The sensation is enough to stop Dean’s breath and he has to take a moment to relax before he can turn his attention to Rhonda again.

Dean loses himself in the sensations, Rhonda’s hands are roaming his body, one pinching at his nipples while the other one switches between spreading Dean’s precome and running through Benny’s hair.

Benny alternates between running his tongue flat over Dean’s hole and pushing in, loosening the muscles there. Dean groans when Benny pushes a finger in, grinding down on it only for Benny to grab his hips.

“Don’t move, sweetheart” the man growls and Dean swears he could come just from that.

Dean stills his body Rhonda adjusts her position so now she’s kissing Dean again. Pinching and pulling at his nipples until Dean is gasping for breath, only moments from releasing his load.

“Got- gotta stop, babe,” Dean warns, his hands gripping at the hair he was running his hand through. Rhonda pulls back at the same time as Benny and Dean whines at the sudden loss of sensation, even though he needed the space to calm down.

“He’s gorgeous,” Rhonda notes conversationally as she tears open a condom wrapper, “I’m so glad he picked me up.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” Benny agrees, eyes roaming Dean’s body, spread on display for the two.

“You’re both fucking gorgeous,” Dean growls, “please fucking touch me.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Rhonda replies sarcastically, rolling her eyes and chuckling, “I guess we could touch you.”

Rhonda rolls the condom on Dean’s dick before crawling into his lap. She leans down to kiss him and then there’s another set of hands, stroking over Dean’s balls and guiding his dick into Rhonda’s soaking channel. Dean groans at the sensation.

Dean let’s Rhonda set the pace, thrusting up to meet her while Benny watches.

“Fuck me, Benny,” Dean growls and Benny chuckles before stepping closer, guiding his dick to Dean’s hole.

“Relax, Dean,” Rhonda urges and that’s what it takes for Dean to realize he’s stopped breathing.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dean apologizes, gulping in a breath and holding it before letting it go. His body relaxes at the release and he grins up at the two worried faces, “I’m good, I promise.”

Rhonda kisses Dean on the forehead before she starts moving again. Her thighs are shaking and sweat is running down her face, in between her breast, and over her stomach. Dean marvelous at the sight, the sensations, and he tries to figure out what he did to deserve this pleasure.

His mind goes blank as Benny pushes in. The sensations are overwhelming but entirely welcome. Benny moves slowly even as Rhonda speeds up. Dean urges his body to relax and moans loudly in tandem with Benny once he’s fully seated.

Rhonda has stopped moving at this point and the three of them breathe in unison until Dean nods, giving them the okay to proceed.

His hands roam Rhonda’s body. He rolls a nipple between his fingers, pinching at it and pulling it before turning his attention to the other side. Rhonda moans at the ministrations and grinds down harder.

Dean gasps when the sensation line up with a thrust from Benny that hits his prostate and sends pleasure sparking through every nerve. Benny wraps a hand around Rhonda and starts rubbing at her clit and Dean can only watch helplessly before she tightens around him as she hits her climax.

It only takes a couple more well-placed thrusts and Dean follows Rhonda over the edge. He shouts as he fills the condom, hands gripping the sheets as he thrusts up once more into Rhonda. Benny follows shortly after and the three of them fall into a pile, Rhonda sandwiched between them.

Dean runs soothing hands over Rhonda’s sides and pulls her into a kiss. Her lips are soft and she gives just as good as she gets and Dean loves every moment of it.

Benny kisses over Rhonda’s back and shoulders, his hands thread through Dean’s hair and he leaves them there. A heavy soothing weight that helps bring Dean down from his high.

“Perfect” Dean tells them, “fucking perfect.”

He’s struggling to keep his eyes open but he doesn’t care. Benny gets up to grab something from the nightstand and Dean barely notices until there’s a cup being held to his lips and Dean’s gulping down cool refreshing apple juice.

He can hear Rhonda murmuring praise in his ears as he’s rearranged on the bed. Rhonda presses into his back, the nails on one hand scratching at his scalp while the other rests on his stomach.

Benny wipes the three of them clean and makes Rhonda drink some apple juice too before he’s pressing into Dean’s front. Dean wraps his arms around Benny and pulls him in for a lazy kiss.

“Get some sleep, Dean,” Benny murmurs and that’s the last thing Dean hears before he’s fast asleep, sated in a way he hadn’t been before.B


End file.
